Unique, But The Same
by Dragonofelder
Summary: An unlimited number of universes, and unlimited number of Dragonborns, all unique, but all with the same destiny... apart from one... (I don't own Elder Scroll, or Skrim)


"Hey, you. You're finally awake."

 _Choice and Chance. Both can send the universe down different paths. One universe into two, alternative universes. And there are so many times to chose, so much left to chance…._

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

 _But not all create universes. Only sometimes, when the walls between universes are thin, or an important choice is to be made, or by chance the world is changed, does the universe split._

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

 _And sometimes… it hangs on one moment, one place. Many, many universes funnel into a single point in space and time, and come out changed…._

"You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

 _What came before does not necessarily control what comes after…._

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

 _But what comes after hangs on that pivotal moment..._

"Shut up back there!"

 _Sometimes the focus is filled by a being, any being..._

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

 _Who steps forward into the space destiny has carved for them..._

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

 _That space can be filled by any amount of different beings, in all the universes streaming through that one point…._

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

 _All unique, but the same..._

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

 _All with the same destiny…_

 _but what happens between destiny, and that single point…._

 _Is the choice of the individual…._

* * *

The prisoner cart rattled into Helgen. It halted in the courtyard, and the prisoners disembarked. One panicked and ran; he didn't get far before the archers shot him down. Hadvar sighed, and turned to the last prisoner. As he realised they weren't on the list… the world began to twist and change, without notice.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

 _The wandering son, returning home…._

"Who are you?"

"Arlek Stout-Shield. Nord, obviously"

Hadvar nodded sadly. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman."

"You think so?" the Nord said, his muscles straining as he tried to break his bounds…

 _The traveling mage, looking for knowledge…_

"Who are you?"

"Elyn Woodwing, Breton. Where are my spell books?"

"You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue?"

"Ha ha, no, in actual fact I'm a mage. You better not have done anything with my books, or there **will** be trouble."

"Miss, I don't think that will be much concern to you soon…"

 _The fleeing thief, wishing to forget…_

"Who are you?"

"Dar'Eldar… Khajiit."

"You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find trouble."

"I prefer to think trouble finds us."

"Like in someone else's house?"

"Once or twice, once or twice…."

 _The mindless orc, banished from even its kin…_

"Who are you?"

"uhh…. Trog…. Oriss…. Oris… Orc."

"You from one of the strongholds, Orc? How did you end up here?"

"In cart."

"Er… right. Why were you… in the cart?"

"... not sure…. bad thing."

"Right….."

 _The broken High Elf, wanting vengence…_

"Who are you?"

"Gerrick Jorius. Altmer"

You're not with the Thalmor Embassy, are you, high elf? No, that can't be right..."

"Indeed." The Elf gave Hadvar a thin lipped style. "Believe me, I would prefer to die before I called myself Thalmor… again."

"Er… okay, I guess. I'll remember that for the record..."

 _The ambitious Dark Elf, seeking glory..._

"Who are you?"

"Hala T'rizone. Dunmer"

"Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, dark elf."

"Prehaps. I plan to go on living my way regardless."

"You plans maybe be cut short, I'm afraid…"

 _The tinkering dwarf, seeking the truth…_

"Who are you?"

"Rusak Bronze-Gear. Dwemer."

"A Dwarf? Don't see many of you outside your holes."

"Looks like I'm facing another hole in while, hmmm? I'm only sad that I never got to finish my research."

"What are you researching? Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Just the possibility of alternative universes…."

 _Many more step forward, into the mantel of the Dragonborn. Each unique, but the same. Each gains the same destiny, to defeat the World Eater…. but some…._

 _Some create their destiny._

"Who are you?"

"Volk Dragon-King."

"Dragon-King?"

"Believe me," the Nord said grinning, "It won't be long before you understand that name."

"Er… I think not, actually…"

"Ha! With what is coming, you will soon understand that name very, very well…"

 _And when a destiny is forged, in that pivotal moment…_

 _All the universes, in that pivotal moment, are bound together._

 _For a destiny forged a Dragonborn who hungers power, and control, affects all worlds…._

* * *

 _Universal Observer System Report 99982143_

 _Focal point detected_

 _Type: Dragonborn Emergence_

 _Priority: High_

 _Location: Tamriel, Skyrim, Helgen_

 _Local Time: 4 Era, 201, 17th of the Last Seed, Sundas, 9: 13_

 _Unlimited number of universes entered focal point_

 _Unlimited number of universes exited focal point_

 _1 irregularity in Universal Flow detected_

 _Type: Irregular Destiny created_

 _Threat Level to other Universes: High_

 _Possible end result: ERROR - Total Rule Theory - Theoretically impossible_

 _Chance of end result: 87%_

 _Recommended Action: Termination of Irregularity by -Clockwork Soldier Model: Integration-_

 _Proceed with action: Y/N_

 _No option selected in 300 D-Beats. Searching for duty officer._

 _No duty officer detected. Alerting off-duty officer._

 _No off-duty officer found. Alerting High Council_

 _Link to High Council: Not Found_

 _Decision System activated: Y_

 _No active -Clockwork Soldier Model: Integration- found. Reverting to use of -Clockwork Soldier Model: Centurion-_

 _No active -Clockwork Soldier Model: Centurion- found._

 _Scanning…_

 _4 -Clockwork Soldier- units found active in city. None can be used for deployment._

 _Error- Unknown situation_

 _Error- No on duty technicians to fix Error_

 _Scanning..._

 _Error- No sign of possible technicians found_

 _Error- No Living beings found in city_

 _Error_

…

 _Default setting engaged: Continuing observation_

* * *

Hey everyone. What we have here is just an idea I had, which if enough people are interested in, _may_ turn into a full blown story. Maybe. I can't guarantee that, or that if I do make the story it will come out frequently, as I'm just going into sixth form. Still it could be interesting.

If you have any questions about the story, ask and I will try to answer them without giving away what would happen in the follow up to this.


End file.
